


Slushies, Stains, and Strangers to Lovers

by iPlaySports



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, McKinley Meeting, Slushy :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPlaySports/pseuds/iPlaySports
Summary: Blaine has been at school for a record 6 hours before getting his first slushy. He resigns himself to just wearing a stained shirt on his first day of school, when a stranger offers his slushy services. What happens next?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	Slushies, Stains, and Strangers to Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Klaine AU: Blaine transfers from Westerville to McKinley and Kurt never goes to Dalton.

_6 hours. I’ve been at this school for 6 fucking hours. God, I wish I could’ve gone to Dalton. I’m pretty sure they don’t have Slushy machines over there. And I’m almost positive that students don’t walk around throwing them in people’s faces, either._

Blaine walks with his head down, teeth clamped hard around his tongue determined not to let the small sobs escape his throat. Bits of sticky, syrupy, blue ice slide both fast and slow down his neck, taking gel with it.

_Jeez, my hair is gonna be unruly for the rest of the day._

The ice-cold beverage drips beneath his shirt and making him shiver. His shirt, an expensive, albeit simple, yellow polo clings to his skin uncomfortably. A sob bubbles in his throat, but he pushes it down, shoving his way into the boy’s bathroom and dropping his books unceremoniously onto the chair in the corner.

He doesn’t even bat an eye when one of the band students already in there cast him pitying glances before casting his eyes down, grabbing their bookbag, and moving past him. (He reaches out to attempt to rest a supposed-to-be comforting hand on his shoulder, but it only makes him feel worse when he gives up and just walks out.)

_Alone, great. Isn’t this gonna be a great story to tell Cooper later?_

Blaine has no idea how to even begin the process of cleaning this gunk off. Which, quite frankly, is really starting to burn his eyes. At least, that’s what he tells himself as he lets a few silent tears fall.

Numbly, he turns the hot water, before walking to the end of the row of sinks and cranking out a good two feet of paper towel. He tears it in half, leaving one part dry while he dampens the other under the graciously warm flow of weak water.

It’s when he’s carding the cheap paper through his not-so-gelled hair that he hears the door creak open.

He ignores it, caring more about his current dilemma than what is probably some stumbling freshman with bad acne until he sees him.

 _Holy shit. It’s_ him. _The guy! I really should learn his name._

Blaine takes in the perfect coiffure and startling glasz eyes he’s only ever admired from across the cafeteria, before he realizes he’s staring. And staring is rude. Blaine immediately turns to scrub furiously at the blue mixture around his eyes.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were-” the other mystery boy starts, then Blaine lets out a pained gasp, after the colored ice in his eyes really starts to burn, “-you.”

“Yeah, I got that thanks,” Blaine snaps, wincing at how abruptly rude he was toward someone trying to help. “I’m sorry, that was rude. I’m just… frustrated.”

The countertenor doesn’t say anything, which is honestly more surprising than his presence in general. Blaine has still not stopped freaking out over. He doesn’t even know the boy’s name or if he has a boyfriend or if he is even gay. 

Okay, Blaine has a strong suspicion that he is, but he doesn’t want to assume.

And he’s totally gonna ask all of these questions… as soon as his eyes stop burning.  
He hears movement behind him as the boy just walks towards the end of the room, still silent, as he cranks the paper towel dispenser and tears off a piece even bigger than the one Blaine took. 

Blaine finally opens his eyes to see the kind smile behind him. He shyly smiles back, then realizes how ridiculous he looks still covered in slushy, with a wet paper towel in his hand.

Looking him in the eye, the boy ( _ASK HIM HIS NAME!_ ) nods at his shirt.

Confused, Blaine shakes his head. “Look, I don’t know why you’re trying to help for by doing this, but you really don’t—“

“Shut up and take the damn shirt off,” the boy’s voice is clear and sharp, but somehow still gentle and caring.  
It makes Blaine dizzy with… _(nevermind...not the time_ ), but he shakes his head and moves to tug at his polo, both refusing to be self-conscious and desperate to free himself from the sticky fabric.

“Kurt,” the other boy says, taking the clothes passes to him.

“What?” Blaine asks, suddenly aware of how _unclothed_ he currently is.

“My name”, the boy- Kurt clarifies. “It’s Kurt Hummel. You were obviously wondering, _Blaine,_ ” he adds with a smirk.

Now, Blaine is 1000% sure he is gaping like a fish because how the hell does the most beautiful guy in the world know my name?

“Don’t look so surprised,” Kurt huffs out with a laugh, “we have chemistry together. Ya know, Ms. Megaretti? 3rd period?”

Of course, Blaine knows. It’s the highlight of his day. But he didn’t think Kurt particularly cared to learn his name on his first day. Blaine didn’t even know his name until 30 seconds ago. 

_And the first interaction we have is in the bathroom, post- slushy. Great._

Catching his pout, Kurt smiles in a way that is nothing but fond. “I’m not totally stupid. I saw you rush in here after I heard the jocks celebratory high-fives. I’ve been slushied too, so I know how to get the stains out pretty well. From a variety of fabrics.’’

Blaine takes in Kurt’s clothing for the first time. It certainly looks expensive, but ever the gentlemen, he didn’t want to assume anything. He wants to ask if this is a common occurrence here but decides against it in favor of companionable silence.

Touched by the gesture, Blaine returns his smile before turning back to the mirror to address the matter of his hair. He feels naked without, ya know, clothes but, he finds some sort of comfort in the knowledge that somebody as dreadfully handsome (who probably has a nice, tall, gell-less boyfriend somewhere) as Kurt Hummel would be the last person to check him out.

They work in silence for a few minutes, until Blaine no longer feels sticky and Kurt wrings out his shirt, biceps bulging slightly in such a way that Blaine would like to call distracting _at_ _best_. His undershirt lies discarded on the floor, but Blaine couldn’t honestly care less.

“Impressive,” Blaine says, nodding at the damp, stainless shirt in Kurt’s hands. “Probably not gonna wear today, but impressive.” Offering the older male a genuine smile, Blaine walks over to his bag, pulling out his old Westerville High sweatshirt.

“Westerville High?” Kurt asks, “That’s kinda far out. Why did you transfer out here? If you don't mind me asking.”

“Yeah, I got into some trouble with some bullies and decided it was time for a change,” Blaine responds, shrugging the hoodie over with a sigh. 

When he turns around, he’s surprised by Kurt suddenly being right there, gaze intense, if not questioning, as he looks down at the shorter boy. He at least has the courtesy to bite back a chuckle when Blaine blushes.

“Th-thank you,” Blaine stutters. “For helping me and everything, but if you want to get back to class, then you should probably—“

He’s cut off by the soft press of the other boy’s mouth, his lips gentle but sudden against Blaine’s own. His eyes slide shut before he can help himself, body melting without his permission in the hands that gently cradle his face. 

For the first time since he walked through the doors of William McKinley High school, Blaine feels the crazy, wonderful sensation of being safe. Blaine melts further into the taller boy and wraps his arms around the solid, thin waist in front of him. 

Blaine tries to deepen the kiss, but Kurt pulls away first, brushing their noses together. Hazel looks into glasz, as Blaine brings his hand up to shakily cradle Kurt’s cheek in his palm, calloused thumb brushing over the soft skin.

“I’ll admit, I totally had ulterior motives when I decided to come in here,” Kurt whispers, lips twitching around a satisfied smile.

“But you’re… taken?” Blaine blurts, feeling stupid for saying it but feeling like he should know better than to believe something so good.

Shaking his head and laughing slightly at the shorter boy, Kurt brushes their lips together again, quick and sweet, and dreadfully chaste. “I’m definitely not taken, but I can be,” and when Blaine’s face falls he adds, “by you.”

Cheeks flushing again, Blaine tries to look down, but Kurt stops him with another kiss. The touch shoots all the way down Blaine’s spine, trapping him in a cycle that he knows he shouldn't get trapped in.

“Hey, stop being shy, alright? I’m not here to hurt you, I promise.”

It’s hard for Blaine to believe it, as used to the endless torture and ridicule he was subjected to at WHS. Nobody has ever been this kind to him before; he hasn't even had his first kiss, for Christ’s sake. 

Still, there’s some small part of him that doesn’t need much convincing.

Kurt makes him feel safe, though it doesn’t make any sense. He just met him, yet he feels this undeniable connection. And, despite not having many real kisses to compare it to, Kurt’s lips definitely had the power to make him forget his own name.

So, swallowing down whatever residual fear he might have, he stands up on his tip-toes and kisses the other boy hard, winding his arms around his shoulders and pulling him close. 

_Oh, there you are I’ve been looking for you, forever._

**Author's Note:**

> Comment! Prompts please? Notes? I take it all!! :)


End file.
